netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Butcher Man
Butcher Man 'is a fictional character in Brutal Fists. He is a serial killer with slasher-friendly tropes added to him (i.e. wearing a mask). Inspirations Butcher Man is based off your prototypical slasher villain. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Jack Moland, codenamed "Butcher Man", is a malicious and demented serial killer, notorious for his gruesome crimes involving disembowlment and extreme mutilations. He was put on death row for what he's done until a mysterious man came in to cancel the execution. Jack was offered an opportunity to fight in a Brutal Fists tournament, which felt like a change of pace from just murdering helpless victims." Storyline Brutal Fists In intro shows Butcher Man was imprisoned in Arizona State Prison Complex. His body count basically consists of 200 victims. Until Edmund cames to it and meet Butcher Man to want let his fight on the Brutal Fists tournament. For his endings, I had him become immortal so he freely goes about his killing sprees, which means no more will he be going into hiding from law enforcement since he is a notorious serial killer after all. Gameplay Powers and Abilities His strength, within most dangerous character somelike, Butcher Man was the serial killer after he desides the inferior slasher and take off the murdered. He kills many victims, that he using the weapons and if showed the brutal. His fighting style doesn't want to telling, something not right about him, causing he is kind a the prototypical slasher. Movelist Special Moves * '''Cleaver Throw: Butcher Man throws his meat cleaver at his opponent. * Hot Knife: He holds his opponent and stabs him/her in the shoulder with a hot butter knife and then kicks him/her in the face. Because of the nature of the hot knife, the opponent's health bar slowly decreases for five seconds. * Choke-n-Slash: He lifts his opponent in a chokehold and starts slashing him/her in the stomach with his cleaver. * Chainsaw: He gets out a chainsaw and rams it at his opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Chopped Up: Butcher Man uses his meat cleaver and chops off his opponent arms. As the armless opponent kneels down, He cuts his/her head off. Afterwards, he chops the headless and armless body in half. * Meat Grinder: Butcher Man throws his opponent to the other side. The camera rotates to the opposite side to reveal that the opponent in trapped in a giant meat grinder. Butcher Man churns the handle and grinds the opponent up into a bloody pile of raw meat. Sequences Battle Intro Sounds of slashing and screaming is heard. This goes on for two seconds and then a severed head of what appears to be a female victim with black hair starts rolling on-camera. Butcher Man stomps on the head and the camera zooms to a full body shot of him. He says, "May you enjoy being gutted." Victory Pose Butcher Man hears police sirens and he turns around and sees a policeman come after him. He jams his cleaver onto the policeman's face, killing him. He then stomps on the (now off-screen) cop's crotch with a very gruesome crushing sound being heard and then looks at the screen, holding up his cleaver. Arcade Butcher Man/Arcade Trivia * Since Brutal Fists is like Mortal Kombat and it involves blood, guts, and gore, I felt the need to include a serial killer, albeit a slasher-esque one, into the game's roster. * You probably recognize his voice actor, Brad Garrett. Besides being a live-action actor in shows like Everybody Loves Raymond and 'Til Death, he also voice acted in cartoons, too. If you remember Superman: The Animated Series or Justice League, Brad was the original voice actor for Lobo long before David Sobolov took over starting with Young Justice. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Axemen Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters